


(Don't) Stop

by Mapachi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I've been away from the wanna one tag so long they even changed Ong's tag name, Lets see where this goes, M/M, Nielhwan are childhood friends, high school sweethearts, honestly don't know what will be the end game ship, then Ong happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Daniel doesn't know what a life without Jaehwan is but now that Ong Seongwoo has barged into his life, will he have to learn?Related to my other work "Stop"





	1. Intro

Daniel didn’t know what to do. He was stuck and needed someone to talk to but couldn’t bring himself to bring the topic up with any of his close friends and who could blame him really? He was not sure he even wanted to voice out the thoughts that had been buzzing on his mind for what felt like too long now.

 

He’s not sure when it all started to change and he doesn’t want to find out. He just wants everything to go back to how it was before. He doesn’t want this to change.

 

He’s afraid. Now the list of things he’s scared of has gotten longer without him noticing when, maybe this fear had always been up on the list alongside “bugs” and “ghost” but the mere idea of it never crossed his mind.

 

Not having Jaehwan by his side was never an option.

 

Jaehwan and Daniel had been together since the day Daniel was born only about 6 months after Jaehwan, their mothers being best friends were overjoyed with the idea of their boys growing up together, they were raised basically together. Daniel was always behind Jaehwan when they were toddlers, when Jaehwan was taking his first steps Daniel would be standing up for the first time.

 

“Jaehwan-ah you will have to take care of Niel-ah, ok?” Jaehwan’s father had told Jaehwan one day after Daniel had fallen when they were playing tag on the park, the younger had scrapped his knee and broken into tears when he saw the red blood seeping out the small wound. Jaehwan had just stood there and watched as his friend cried inconsolably not knowing what to do when suddenly their parents were there, Daniel’s parents shushing their child whispering words of comfort. Their play date was cut short as Daniel was taken back home after claiming he didn’t want to play anymore.  

 

The next time they went to the park Jaehwan _ordered_ Daniel to stop being so clumsy much to their parent’s amusement. He even insisted on inspecting the playground first, wanting to make sure his friend wouldn’t get hurt again.

 

In middle school Daniel grew taller than Jaehwan, he had picked up a passion for dance and entered their school’s dance team, all the dancing and spinning around like Jaehwan called it were making him grow some muscle, his back was getting broader and if it weren’t for the permanent smile on his face he would be intimidating.

 

 It was on their second year when Daniel was going to meet up with Jaehwan after practice to walk together back home like they always did when he heard some strange noises in what should be an unoccupied classroom. He would had just walked past if he hadn’t heard a familiar voice coming out of it. Without thinking twice Daniel barged into the room, his eyes finding his best friend quickly where he was being pushed against the wall surrounded by a couple bullies.

 

A boy who seemed like their leader as he was the one who had Jaehwan against the wall turned to glare at him telling him to get lost but Daniel ignored him, he walked up to him and without thinking twice pushed him away from Jaehwan. Daniel stood in front of his friend hiding him behind his back and covering him from the eyes of the bullies. He warned them to stay away and leave Jaehwan alone. It was the first time Daniel had protected Jaehwan and he wished it had been the last.

 

In high school they started getting teased by their friends because they were always together, if you invited one of the duo to hang out you should expect the other to come too. Jaehwan and Daniel would laugh at their jokes, they had already explained they grew up together and thought of the other like a brother.

 

But then their feelings evolved.

 

Daniel was confused to say the least when he started to notice the difference in his own behavior when around Jaehwan. He had always been a creature of skin ship, heck they used to hold hands on their way back home until middle school before Jaehwan asked him to stop. So why did he suddenly feel so warm and nervous when wrapping his arms around the other? On the moments they were not together Daniel found himself longing to be with his friend, he just felt incomplete without the other.

 

Then he had a dream where they were strolling on the park where they used to play, the sun was warm but even warmer was the skin of his hand that was holding the other’s, their fingers interlocked and fitted so well together. DreamJaehwan had given his hand a squeeze calling silently for his attention and when he had turned to asked him what he wanted, he was stopped by a pair of soft lips pressing chastely against his.

 

Daniel had asked his cousin, Jisung, for help. He knew he had to do something, his newfound feelings for Jaehwan didn’t seem like they were going away after he tried to ignore them for a couple months, months where he forced himself to distant himself from the other much to everyone’s confusion. Daniel knew he was hurting Jaehwan, he noticed how the other would frown once Daniel was close, how he stared at him with longing and hurt clear as day in his eyes.

 

Jisung had stayed quiet as he listened to Daniel rant, his hands grasping Daniel’s in his, thumbs moving back and ford against the back of his hands in a comforting manner. He waited until Daniel was finished before he smiled at him tenderly, telling him to just do what his heart told him to, if he wanted to confess he should just do so but if he was not sure he should stay quiet in case he only ended up damaging their friendship even more. He also scolded him for ignoring Jaehwan, telling him it was stupid to think he would fix something by ignoring him.

 

Jaehwan was surprised when Daniel was outside his house the next morning, a small and nervous smile on his face. Daniel had always been an early riser so since they first started to go to school without their parents Daniel would be waiting for Jaehwan outside his front door. Jaehwan was worried sick that first day Daniel was not there, the same day Daniel without an explanation started ignoring him.

 

Jaehwan had scoffed and tried to walk past him but Daniel stopped him by reaching forward and grasping at the back of his uniform blazer. Jaehwan stood there and waited for Daniel to apologize, to explain what had gone wrong but instead Daniel had just leaned down to whisper against his ear.

 

_“I’m sorry for hurting you, I really am and I’m sorry for I can’t tell you why, at least not yet.”_

 

Their friendship didn’t go back to how it was but at least they were together again and everyone was happy for that. Daniel had decided he wouldn’t risk their friendship, it was best to stay as best friends. He never dared to hope Jaehwan had developed the same feelings for him.

 

But Jaehwan had and he had always been blunt, if Daniel hesitated on something Jaehwan would just jump right into it no second guessing. So Daniel found himself being confessed to by his childhood friend in his bedroom while they were playing a computer game on their laptops a couple weeks before their second year of high school was over. With only a glance into his eyes Daniel was sure the other was serious.

 

Then they started dating.

 

Their friends and family had been super supportive from the beginning, saying how the development in their relationship was honestly predictable. Daniel feared they would become awkward as their dynamics would have to change of course, from best friends to boyfriends there must be a difference, right?

 

But there wasn’t.

 

At least not a big one. They didn’t stop being best friends, they would just do new things they’ve ever done before, like going out on dates (Daniel always enjoyed going out) or staying at one of their rooms and laze around like before just like Jaehwan preferred but now there were a different kind of cuddling involved. Jaehwan would sit between Daniel’s legs and lean back on his chest as Daniel wrapped his arms around him pulling him even closer nuzzling his neck with a small but bright smile on his face.

 

Daniel and Jaehwan were happy and in love. Daniel was sure that if soul mates were real he had already found his from the very beginning.

 

Then he met Ong Seongwoo.


	2. Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Hello!! I am back~~
> 
> I know It's been 84 years since last time I posted about this series but after smolbeansungwoonie left a comment last night I've somehow gotten the motivation and inspiration to write for this again! Hurray the suffering is back on track!
> 
> Thank you all for waiting so long and I hope you'll like reading this new chapter!

It was in the middle of their second year of university and they were invited to a frat party by none other than Hwang Minhyun, a handsome and popular acting major that Jaehwan had befriended at the beginning of their first semester. Jung Sewoon –a friend of theirs since middle school that was now majoring as a vocal alongside Jaehwan- had grabbed Jaehwan by his wrist and apologized to him telling him he wanted to dance with his best friend, he of course had laughed and told him to go on much to his boyfriend’s embarrassment.

 

He watched as Jaehwan and Sewoon danced for a couple minutes and even recorded a couple seconds with the intention to upload it to his instagram the next day, seeing as they were having fun by themselves he decided to go to the kitchen and grab another can of beer stopping along the way to briefly greet the friends he ran into.

 

Daniel stood by the counter and opened his can of beer taking a swing, thinking of what he should do next to entertain himself, he didn’t feel like dancing more and most of his friends were busy with their dates or trying to bring someone with them back to their dorm rooms, it seemed he was the only one alone at the moment.

 

That was until _he_ walked in.

 

Daniel felt as if he had walked into the filming of a teenage drama or movie and the main lead, the handsome and perfect boy who would steal the protagonist’s heart, had just walked inside the kitchen, his dark eyes glancing around the room not stopping once until they meet his across the room.

 

His heart betrayed him as it stared beating faster but who could blame his body for reacting such way? But he still internally scolds his body, he has a boyfriend he can’t go around wagging his imaginary tail to other people.

 

But when the corner of the other boy’s lip curve upwards in a small smile in his direction, their eyes still looking into each other’s and a playful glint in those dark eyes as he makes his way to him, strides not unlike those of a predator closing in his prey, Daniel can do nothing to control the way his ears heat up and his mind blanks.

 

_“Hello there,”_

 

Can someone’s voice be described as handsome too? Because he can’t think of other word to describe the stranger’s voice. He nods in acknowledgment mumbling a greeting, unable to think of something else to say or even do and the slightly shorter male seems to find it amusing as he smiles again, this time broader enough for Daniel to see his perfect white teeth.

 

_“You seem bored stranger and I am too, so why don’t we entertain each other?”_

 

That was the night he met Ong Seongwoo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise to not take as long to update again!
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as quick as possible. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
